A Man With A Mission
by RaceGirl4148
Summary: The hunt is on for a rapist who attacked one of the cities own. Third WatchSVU Crossover.
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Man With A Mission  
  
Author: SVUBound0121  
  
Summary: The hunt is on for a rapist who attacked one of the city's own.  
  
Spoilers: Third Watch Season 5 Premiere  
  
Category: Law & Order: SVU and Third Watch cross over; Drama  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful writers of Third Watch and Law & Order: Special Victims Unit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SVU Squad room  
  
Tuesday, June 6  
  
Cragen walked out of his office to deliver the newest case to his detectives.  
  
"231 West 87th street. 34 year old rape victim," Cragen announced.  
  
"She still alive?" Olivia asked.  
  
"EMS is loading her now."  
  
"We're on it," Elliot said as he and Olivia got up and walked out of the office.  
  
231 West 87th  
  
Tuesday, June 6  
  
"Police, step aside please," Olivia announced when they arrived on scene. Quite a crowd had gathered outside.  
  
"SVU?" the young officer questioned.  
  
"Detective Benson, this is my partner Detective Stabler," Olivia introduced themselves to the officer.  
  
"Maurice Boscorelli, you can call me Bosco," the officer introduced himself.  
  
"What have we got?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Victim is Kim Zambrano, she's the paramedic supervisor here in the 5-5. No sign of forced entry, but she was found on the living room floor. Her mother found her when she came to drop off her son."  
  
"Since you're familiar with the victim, do you know of anyone who may want to have hurt her? An ex or patient?" Olivia asked.  
  
"No patients that I know of. She has an ex-husband, but as much as I hate the guy, he'd never rape anyone, especially Kim."  
  
"You got a name?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Jimmy Doherty."  
  
"Address?" Elliot continued.  
  
"I don't know about home, but he's the lieutenant at the 5-5."  
  
"He's a cop?" Olivia questioned.  
  
"No, fire. He took over recently because their old lieutenant was killed."  
  
"Why don't you two get along?" Olivia asked.  
  
"He's just pig-headed and arrogant."  
  
"Anything personal?"  
  
"Nothing beyond practical jokes. You think I went after Kim as revenge?" Bosco asked defensively.  
  
"They are just routine questions, we have no suspects yet," Elliot explained.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Not now."  
  
Officer Boscorelli walked away from the two detectives.  
  
"Just what we needed, a case that'll have not only PD on our backs, but FD too," Olivia said.  
  
"Fire will just be worried about finding out who did it, the brass is who is going to want everything done by the book."  
  
"True."  
  
"We better get inside."  
  
Elliot and Olivia walked into the victim's apartment and were greeted by three more officers.  
  
"Detectives Benson and Stabler. What have you got for us?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Sasha Monroe," the female officer introduced herself. "Ty Davis and John Sullivan," she continued pointing to the two officers behind her. "No sign of forced entry. She still had her shirt on when we arrived, but no pants."  
  
"Did you get anything from her?"  
  
"She just kept asking for Jimmy."  
  
"Her ex-husband."  
  
"Yeah. I'm new around here so I don't know the whole story between them."  
  
"Any idea how long she was here?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Not really, her mother found her when she came to drop off her son."  
  
"Where is her mother?"  
  
"She went with Kim to the hospital."  
  
"Thank you. We'll need to speak to each of you about the victim."  
  
"Anything. You know where to find us."  
  
Elliot gave her a nod and headed out of the apartment. Their next stop was Angel of Mercy where Kim was taken.  
  
Angel of Mercy Hospital  
  
Tuesday, June 6  
  
The nurse directed them to Kim's room. They found her mother and a man they assumed to be Jimmy Doherty in the room with her. Jimmy turned around when he heard footsteps behind him.  
  
"Can I help you?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"My name is Detective Stabler and this is my partner Detective Benson. We are investigating Miss Zambrano's rape," Elliot explained.  
  
"You have to find out who did this," Jimmy said, obviously angry.  
  
"We intend to, but we will need your help," Olivia said.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"I'm assuming you are Jimmy Doherty?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm her ex-husband."  
  
"So we've heard. You two get along?"  
  
"We have our moments, but we've been better lately."  
  
"Explain 'your moments'," Olivia asked.  
  
"She attempted suicide a couple of years ago and we got into a custody fight. It seemed like every little thing that happened we threw back in each other's faces. I was also behind on child support payments and she would get on me about it."  
  
"Nothing physical?"  
  
"Never. I would never hurt her, I love her. If you think I had anything to do with this then you are on the wrong trail."  
  
"Mr. Doherty, we are just asking routine questions. Spouses are always the top suspect in something like this, but if we can clear them quickly then we do that."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Did Kim say anything about who may have done this?" Elliot asked.  
  
"No, she just said that he was standing in the hallway when she got home, he pushed his way in before she could close the door. Then she passed out."  
  
"Has she had any problems with anyone that you know of? Like a patient or someone?"  
  
"She hasn't said anything to me. Neither has her partner."  
  
"Who's her partner?" Elliot asked as he opened his notebook to write down the name.  
  
"Monte Parker. He used to be the paramedic supervisor then he got promoted, but he got demoted so he's back. He hasn't taken Kim's promotion well."  
  
"Does he have violent tendencies?" Olivia inquired.  
  
"Not really, but he did go after a newbie a couple months ago."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He blamed the newbie for the death of one of our paramedic/firefighters. It was supposed to be his first day, but he never showed and Doc had to pull Alex from the truck. He said she was killed doing his job."  
  
"What came of that?"  
  
"The newbie quit, downtown let Doc slide saying it was emotional distress."  
  
"You buy it?" Elliot asked.  
  
"I guess, he's never really been violent."  
  
"Thank you. We'd like to speak to Mrs. Zambrano also."  
  
"Sure, I'll send her out."  
  
Jimmy walked back in the room and sent Kim's mom out to the detectives.  
  
"I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler. We understand that you found your daughter?"  
  
"Yes. I came to drop Joey off and I found her."  
  
"Is it normal for you to pick up her son?" Olivia continued.  
  
"When she has to work. She doesn't have a lot of time between the time Joey gets out to when she has to leave from work. If I pick him up everything is on time."  
  
"Have you noticed anything strange about her lately?" Elliot asked.  
  
"No nothing. We went out shopping this past weekend."  
  
"Has she mentioned a problem with anyone? A patient or something?"  
  
"Not to me. The guys at the station would know better."  
  
"We'll talk to them. Thank you for your time," Olivia said.  
  
Mrs. Zambrano walked back into her daughter's room. Olivia and Elliot turned and walked down the hall. It was time to go back to the squad room to regroup. 


	2. Chapter 2

**SVU Squad Room**

**Tuesday, June 6**

Elliot and Olivia walked into the squad room and found Munch and Fin sitting at their desks.

"Anything from the lab?" Elliot asked.

"Not yet. We've been looking through stuff from her apartment to see if we can find something," Munch answered.

"What did you guys get?" Fin asked.

"We talked with the mother and ex-husband, neither said they knew of anyone she was having a problem with," Olivia answered.

"Any suspicions of the ex?" Cragen asked.

"No, he was at the hospital with her mother. I don't think she would have let him in if they didn't get along. We also talked to an officer familiar with them and he didn't think he would do anything," Elliot answered.

"So we have nothing," Cragen said, stating the obvious.

"Hopefully we'll get a match from the DNA or prints," Olivia said.

**55th Precinct**

**55-David**

**Boscorelli and Monroe**

**Tuesday, June 6**

"55-David respond to 123 Lexington apartment 4C for an unconscious woman. EMS notified," came the dispatchers voice over the radio.

"55-David 123 Lex," Sasha repeated to the dispatcher.

"This day just keeps getting better," Bosco said sarcastically.

They arrived on scene and saw a woman standing outside. She was waving to them.

"This way, she's upstairs," the woman yelled.

Bosco and Monroe followed the woman upstairs. The door to the apartment was left open and they saw a woman lying on the floor.

"I live next door and just came home. Her door was open when I walked by," the woman said crying.

Monroe had walked over to the body and checked for a pulse, she didn't find one. 

"Bosco?" Carlos called from down the hall.

"Up here Nieto, she's unconscious."

The paramedics walked into the room, both cringing at the sight they saw.

"She's gone," Doc said after checking for a pulse himself.

"Sorry guys," Carlos said to the officers as they walked out of the apartment.

"We better get SVU down here again," Monroe suggested.

"You know, I've hardly ever had to deal with those guys and now it's twice in one day."

"55-David to central," Monroe called into her radio.

"David," the dispatcher responded.

"Get SVU out here please, we have a DOA."

"10-4 55-David."

SVU Squad Room 

**Tuesday, June 6**

"Special Victims, Cragen," the captain answered the phone. "Thank you," he replied and then hung up the phone.

He walked out of his office, toward the four detectives. "They've got another one."

"The 5-5?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah. 123 Lexington apartment 4C. This one wasn't so lucky."

"She's dead?" Munch asked.

"And no witnesses."

"We're on it," Elliot said as he and Olivia got up and walked out of the precinct.

**123 Lexington Apt. 4C**

**Tuesday, June 6**

"Long time no see," Bosco greeted the detectives as they entered the apartment.

"This looks exactly like the one earlier," Olivia pointed out.

"Same MO, it looks like she was attacked as she came home because of the bags scattered on the floor," Monroe said.

"Is she another one of yours?" Elliot asked.

"No, we don't know her."

"Thanks."

Elliot and Olivia moved closer to the body. She had a head wound just like the earlier victim did, it appeared that this one was a harder hit. The medical examiner, Dr. Warner had arrived just as Elliot and Olivia had.

"Was she raped?" Olivia asked Dr. Warner.

"Most likely. I won't know for sure until I get her into the lab."

"Cause of death?" Elliot asked.

"Most likely the blow to the head. I'll compare the samples with the ones from earlier to see if we have a match."

"Thanks."

Elliot and Olivia walked out of the apartment and headed back to the precinct.

SVU Squad Room 

**Tuesday, June 6**

"Looks like we have victim number 2," Olivia announced as she and Elliot walked in.

"Another member of the 5-5?" Cragen asked.

"No, the patrol on scene said they didn't know her, but obviously the same MO. Warner is going to compare both samples."

"So what do we have?" Cragen asked his detectives.

"Two victims, three blocks from each other. Both appear to have been attacked as they arrived home. We haven't talked to Kim yet, but there doesn't appear to be any connection between the two," Olivia explained.

"So we can rule out the attack having something to do with Kim's profession," Fin pointed out.

"Elliot, you and Olivia get down to the lab and get something from them. We need something to go on," Cragen ordered.

Police Crime Lab 

**1 Centre Street**

**Tuesday, June 6**

"I have good and bad news for you," Dr. Warner said to Elliot and Olivia.

"What's the good?" Elliot inquired.

"Both samples match, so you have one perp."

"That bad?" Olivia asked.

"No match in the computer database."

"Anything else?" Olivia asked.

Just then Elliot's cell phone rang.

"Stabler," he answered as he walked away from Olivia and Dr. Warner.

"Sorry I can't help you guys out more."

"Thanks," Olivia said as she turned and walked toward Elliot who was just getting off of the phone.

"Who was that?" she asked,

"Cragen. Kim just woke up."

"Let's go."

Angel of Mercy Hospital 

**Tuesday, June 6**

"Kimmy, these are the detectives," Jimmy said as Elliot and Olivia walked into the room.

"I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler," Olivia introduced them.

"He was waiting for me in the hall when I came home," Kim began.

"Did you know who it was?" Olivia asked.

"No."

"Did he say anything to make you think he was attacking you specifically?" Elliot asked.

"All he said was that he would prove how dumb they are."

"Who?"

"He didn't say."

"Do you know a Mary Harrington?" Olivia asked.

"No, should I?"

"She was attacked by the same man who attacked you."

"Did she know him?"

"She was killed."

"Oh my god."

"We will put an officer outside your door to make sure he doesn't come here."

"Do you think he will?"

"We don't know. Since the other woman was killed we don't know if he meant to kill you also."

"They told me that they would release me in the morning. What about then?"

"Is there someone you can stay with?"

"You can stay with me," Jimmy chimed in.

"Is there anything about him you can remember?" Olivia asked.

"He was a little taller than me, probably 6 foot. Average weight."

"Race?"

"He was white."

"Ok, we'll send a sketch artist over tonight so you can describe him."

"Thank you detectives."

Olivia and Elliot walked out of the room and again went back to the precinct.

SVU Squad Room 

**Tuesday, June 6**

"Just got the sketch," Fin said as he took a piece of paper from the fax machine.

"We should bring it to Mary's neighbor," Olivia suggested.

"The firehouse and precinct too," Elliot added.

"It's late, we'll start this up again in the morning," Cragen said as he walked through the squad room and headed into his office.

"Sounds good to me," Fin said.

"You want to get a drink Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Better get it to go," Cragen said, reappearing from his office. He had a piece of paper in his hand.

"Another one?" Olivia asked.


End file.
